Amandote en silencio
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Es un Oneshot que escribí hace mucho tiempo, espero que les guste. Es un HarryxHerms... y ojala les de curiosidad de leerlo. XD


**_Hola a todo el mundo... esteoneshot que estoy publicaqndo lo acabo de encontrar de entre mis archivos perdidos en mi USB de la universidad, asi que no lo he escrito ahora. Es algo melancolico, recuerdoq esta basado en una cancion que escuchaba mientras escribía, pero que ahora no recuerdo n.nU jejejeje, lo sientopor no decierles cual pero es verdad, se me olvidó. En fin... ojala les guste y me dejen su opinión. POr cierto, Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling._**

**_Atte: Andreaeb182 _**

* * *

Me siento en la grama del jardín y veo pasar los carros. Parezco tonta, estando aquí, debajo del mismo árbol día tras día, y solo levantándome para ir a estudiar, comer y dormir. Pero es que desde hace tiempo, prácticamente no vivo, tan solo veo como pasa el tiempo y las cosas cambian, mientras yo permanezco igual. Se que tu no me necesitas, sé que hace tanto tiempo te enseñé como creer, como sonreír, como reír y como vivir, pero al mismo tiempo lo iba olvidando de a poco.

Me hice dependiente de tu presencia, para que mi vida estuviera en orden, bajo control. Pero a la primera ocasión en que te marchabas, mi mundo se tornaba un caos. Y ahora, todos los días son un caos.

Es que tu no estas, tú ya no me necesitas, ya no me miras. ¿Y ahora que hago con esta soledad? y sabes, lo peor de todo es que no se si quiero dejarte partir de mi vida, o aferrarme una vez más a aquellos bellos recuerdos donde tu y yo estábamos juntos. A aquellos momentos donde yo era la persona que más valorabas y que más te importaba.

Soy una egoísta al pedir silenciosamente que me hagas el centro de tu vida, pero como hago, si tu ya eres el centro de la mía. ¿Crees que es fácil ver en la prensa que estas enamorado¿Crees que es fácil saber que eres feliz tan lejos de mí? No, no es fácil. Desde hace tanto tiempo que no compro el diario, para no ver tu rostro en él. Para no ver ese brillo en tu mirada y saber que yo no lo causé.

Y me quedó aquí, en la misma posición, engañándome a mi misma con la ilusión de que tú vendrás en cualquier momento reprochándome por no ir a buscarte en cuanto regresé al país. Regañándome por no leer la prensa y notar como me buscabas. Por no estar a tu lado. Pero llega la noche y me doy cuenta que nuevamente me mentí a mi misma, pero que dulce son esas mentiras, que me ayudan a levantarme al día siguiente. Que me permiten sobrevivir en este mundo que parece que se ha olvidado por completo de mi existencia.

Tal vez en un golpe de suerte, algún día logre volver a verte, y si Dios esta conmigo, pueda ser que tu también me veas. Pero no quiero ir en tu búsqueda, no quiero destruir la fantasía que me ayuda a seguir con mi vida, aunque esta vida que llevo, no sea vida. ¿Incoherente? Hace tanto tiempo que lo soy, pero eso es por tu culpa. Por no estar a tu lado, mi mente juega con mi realidad y mis fantasías, haciéndolas una. Y yo, tan fácilmente me pierdo en ese sueño donde me estrechas fuertemente entre tus brazos.

Otra vez esta maldita lágrima. Cada día lloro una sola lágrima por ti. No se cuantas he dejado salir, la cuenta la perdí después de mil y ahora simplemente me concentro en apartarla de mi rostro. Veo a los niños pasar y se que me miran con extrañeza, a pesar de que ya es común verme en este lugar día a día. Todos me reconocen, aunque no sepan ni siquiera cual es mi nombre y logran notar la tristeza en mi mirada, lo sé, veo lastima en sus caras cuando me ven.Pero no me importa, al fin y al cabo, trato de no darle importancia a esta soledad ni a sus repercusiones.

Tengo meses sin ver a Ron. ¿Habrás hablado con él de mí? Lo dudo. Ese lujo lo he perdido con el tiempo. Sabes es irónico que estemos en la misma ciudad, y no nos hayamos encontrado en ningún momento. Pueda ser porque no he querido dejarme ver por ti, o porque simplemente tu vida es tan diferente que ya no tienes tiempo para pasear por las calles como lo solíamos hacer.

Pero solo me queda decirte, aunque jamás lo escuches de mi boca, que en silencio te querré. En silencio te amaré, como ahora lo hago. Y es que sería capaz de seguirte a pesar de saber que moriré por ti. Tantos años ayudándote y protegiéndote de todo mal tan solo han sido un preámbulo de lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti.

Ron me ha preguntado porque sigo rechazando a todos los que intentan entrar en mi corazón. Él no entiende que ya hay alguien en ese lugar y que jamás saldrá de allí. Y ese lugar lo ocupas tú, Harry. Él esta preocupado por mí, pero no vale la pena que lo haga. Me pide que sonría un poco más y aunque lo intento, no me sale. Pero supongo que es momento de tratar de retomar un poco el control de mi vida, y dejar de lado el caos donde me sumiste por tantos años. Creo que tendré que comenzar a caminar otra vez, y arreglarme un poco más.

No me has visto en años, si tan solo vieras en lo que me he convertido. Soy la perfecta representación de una muñeca de porcelana. Hermosa por fuera, pero tan vacía por dentro. Tú te llevaste todo lo que tenía dentro de mí y me dejaste con esta deslumbrante coraza que tan solo atrae a aquellos que buscan algo banal. Procuraré aceptar al primero que no me lastime y que me quiera sinceramente. Me daré la oportunidad de seguir adelante y de crear una familia. Pero pase lo que pase y de que sea otro el que me acompañe por el transcurso de los años, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos y en mi alma.

Veo llegar a Ron, se nota decaído y algo triste por verme nuevamente sentada en este lugar. Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que me brota desde que regresé a esta ciudad y él me mira sorprendido. Se acerca corriendo a mí y me toma entre sus brazos. Esta emocionado, lo sé. Pero tan solo fue una sonrisa, tampoco es que haya ganado la lotería. Se separa de mi y me mira expectante, por lo que le vuelvo a sonreír, pero esta vez más brillante y más dulcemente.

Él tan solo me mira y me ayuda a levantarme, comienza a halarme y hacerme caminar. Yo tan solo rio y él se gira para verme. Su rostro esta tan alegre, que me hace feliz verlo así. Se que no puede creer el verme nuevamente riendo casi con naturalidad, pero es que he decidido hacerle una llave de judo a este pobre corazón, para poder seguir adelante y no perderme de tantas cosas que valen la pena disfrutar.

Cruzamos la esquina y me hace prometerle cerrar los ojos. Dice que me tiene una sorpresa. Lo miro fijamente para luego cerrar mis ojos con una sonrisa. Comienza a caminar y me lleva al interior de un local. Escucho un "bienvenidos" y me lleva hasta una mesa, para tomar asiento. Suspira y me pide que abra los ojos. Te veo. Estas frente a mi y me sonríes. Yo también te sonrío, pero suavemente, casi sin lograr hacerlo. Mis ojos se empañan y me miras preocupado. Ron tan solo permanece con una sonrisa, él sabe bien lo que ahora estoy sintiendo. No se cuando se volvió tan perceptivo, pero sé que él lo sabe. Te estiras un poco y me abrazas sobre la mesa. Cuantas veces no soñé con estar así, entre tus brazos, que ahora, simplemente, no se que hacer.

No notamos cuando nuestro amigo se levanta y va al baño. Tan solo estamos tú y yo, mirándonos fijamente y sin decir nada. Hoy que decidí dejar que alguien más entre a mi vida, tu regresas a ella para sumirme nuevamente en el caos.

Me miras, y tomas una de mis manos entre las tuyas. Tu tacto se siente tan bien. Bajo los ojos y me concentro en el mantel de la mesa. Tú tomas mi rostro y me obligas a verte a la cara. Me dices que me has buscado por cielo y tierra. Que me has extrañado y que te duele que no te haya avisado de mi regreso. Y aunque quiero decirte tantas cosas y explicarte mis motivos, yo no te puedo responderte, y tan solo te observo en silencio. Me regañas por no dar señales de vida y por no querer aparecer. Te preguntas porqué, pero yo no puedo contestarte esa pregunta. Arruinaría tu vida, y nuestra amistad de un solo.

Me miras fijamente y unas lágrimas brotan de tus ojos. Me dices que estos años sin mí han sido una tortura. Que nadie ha logrado ocupar mi lugar y que me necesitas tanto, pero que al parecer yo no te necesitaba para nada. ¿Qué no te necesito? Si vivo por ti. Me dices que todas las relaciones que has tenido han fracasado, y que no encontrabas lo que estabas buscando en cada una de esas hermosas mujeres.

Me miras profundamente y me acaricias una de mis mejillas antes de suspirar y soltarme suavemente. Me dices que no has podido encontrar la felicidad porque ella decidió escapar de ti varios años atrás, y que no la has podido encontrar. Respiras profundo y me miras seriamente, y con un susurro tan dulce me dices que me amas¿y yo que hago? Pues, tan solo callo. Me miras con tristeza y piensas en irte. No he podido hablar y lo tomas como un rechazo. Un rechazo a tu adolorido corazón.

En ese instante mi mascara se rompe y comienzo a llorar. Te preocupas y te acercas a mí. Yo tan solo logro aferrarme a ti y con movimientos algo torpes, me acerco a tus labios. No se si esto pasa en realidad, o es otro de mis tan comunes sueños, pero aun así, disfrutaré de esta oportunidad de sentir tu cálido aliento entremezclándose con el mío. El sentir tus labios junto a los míos y ese sabor a menta que tiene tu boca.

Me separo de ti y me rehúyes la mirada. Dices que no debí besarte por lastima. Me pides que no juegue contigo, mientras me prometes no intervenir más en mi vida e intentar olvidar este absurdo sentimiento. ¿Es que no puedes callar un segundo y dejar de decir tonterías? Te obligo a mirarme y te sorprendes. Mis ojos te muestran todo ese amor que había estado escondido por tanto tiempo, que te escucho jadear de emoción. Intento hablar, pero esta vez eres tu quien me besa.Otro maravilloso instante en el paraíso.

Al separarnos te digo que también te amo. Te digo entre lágrimas que te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que la carga era demasiado pesada para mi corazón, y que tuve que huir, huir de ti y de mi, huir de este sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro. Me tomas entre tus brazos y me sonríes como solías hacer cuando ganabas un partido de quidditch. Esa sonrisa que hace tanto tiempo no veía, tan infantil y tan alegre, que es capaz de hacer girar mi mundo por completo.

Ron regresa a nuestro lado y se burla un poco de nosotros. Nos dice idiotas por haber perdido tanto tiempo y por ser tan cobardes. Yo solo atino a sacarle la lengua, y él ríe mientras nos abraza a ambos. Y en este momento sé que por fin mi vida retomara su curso y regresara el control. Porque tu, Harry, ahora estas nuevamente en mi presente.

* * *


End file.
